Motherly Advice
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: Inspired by 'All That Could've Been'. Yusei's mother's thoughts and actions before Zero Reverse.


_**Yeah, I wrote a different piece like this, All That Could've Been, where I tell Fudo-hakase's thoughts of parting with Yusei. That and Naruto inspired me to write his mother's side of the story. Please enjoy…**_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Oh Yusei…you're gonna look so much like your father…" I cooed my only child in my arms. He gave a giggle as his tiny arms flailed about. I smiled as I stroke his locks, a black shade matching jet. I stared at those cerulean eyes that my beloved also possessed. Deep blue, like the oceans, and vast, like the depths of space, "You have all his traits. It's not fair, Yusei."

My baby laughed again, as if he understood the teasing tone in my voice. His fingers opening and closing. I slipped my finger into his grasp. Yusei held on for a moment while I relished softness of his palm and the warmth of his skin before putting my index finger in his mouth. Drool slithered down my skin as I felt the gums of my child.

"Yusei, I giving you advice that I'm going to tell you everyday until it's engrained in your brain." I told him. He paused in his teething to stare at me. Did he really understand me? My mouth opened, when suddenly a siren began wailing.

My drool-covered finger was released as the baby jolted. a red light in the corner of my lab flashed in time with the siren. I blinked for a second, confused and curious. Then another wail broke my reverie, bringing me back to reality.

Yusei.

The sudden noise scared him, causing him to scream. Already his face was getting rosy. I rocked foot to foot and attempted to quell the tears falling from his eyes, "Don't cry…Don't cry…shh…shh…It's alright, Yusei, see? Mommy's here…I'm here…"

His cries hushed as I continued cradling him. A hiccup or two escaped his lips before he settled down. The gentle rise and fall of his chest hinted at my baby falling asleep. Suddenly the door slid open, revealing my husband.

"Honey!" I said in a hushed exclamation. I noticed the cuts on his bleach white lab coat and the red stains splotched across the whiteness. He huffed breathlessly as he swayed slightly on his feet. I held Yusei in am arm while the other went rummaging for the first aid kit. A strong hand grasped my wrist, "Kaya, we need to get Yusei out of here…"

"Why? Why are you hurt? What's going on?" these questions and more whirled in my head. Instead of answering he scooped our little boy into his arm. He clutched my wrist for dear life as he rushed me through another exit. Sirens blared and red lights colored the metallic walls. However, Yusei managed to remain asleep through it all. My heart wanted to melt if it weren't for the noise making it race. I demanded. "Nezumi, please tell me, what happened? Does this have to do with cancelling the Momentum project?"

He glanced back at me before he replied, "When I suggested the shutdown, I was replaced with Rudger so I stole the keycards to it."

"And they shot you?" I deduced incredulously. My head was spinning with the plethora of questions that ensnared my mind. Rudger took over? He took over and _let_ Nezumi get injured like this? What was going to happen to us now? Would they shoot my spouse dead? Me as well? My only _child_? Tears sprung to my eyes at the thought.

Nezumi refused to answer. Instead he pressed the bundle in his arms closer to him. "And…"

"And?"

"I think the Momentum is set to detonate," my husband grimly announced. At that moment, I realized two things: 1) I was going to die, there was no chance for me to survive the explosion and 2) My child and husband could die too. I couldn't stop the droplets streaking my face. _Please God, any god, don't let them die, _I pleaded in my mind.

Suddenly we heard, "There they are!"

The pace Nezumi and I held quickened as heavy tromps followed. Lasers shot through the air, singeing the walls. We weaved through the intricate building layout, creating distance between the guards and ourselves. Finally, I managed to tug my husband by his lab coat and drag us into an empty laboratory, shutting the door behind me.

We listened as the herd of monsters rushed past the room. Silence was accompanied by our gasps for oxygen. Nezumi leaned against the wall while I took possession of our baby. Yusei…how did end up like this? We were supposed to be getting ready to settle into our new house in Tops with you, not running for our dear lives while the clock ticked towards our doom.

I sobbed, unable to repress my frustrations. My shoulder shook, as salt water and snot dribbled down my face. I'm certain I was a wreck but I didn't care. Arms of familiarity and warmth embraced me. "Kaya, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

I shook head against his chest, as his rhythmic heartbeat thumped. It wasn't his fault. He tried to stop his own creation, only to be shoved aside by heartless investors and misguided assistants. I couldn't be mad but I was saddened as I glimpsed at the body between me and my raven-haired husband.

Cerulean pools, so beautifully gentle and calming, stared at us both baffled and gleeful at our reunion. My tears slowed, I can't-won't-Yusei see me in such disarray. I wipe my face with my sleeve before smiling because he deserves it. My child, my sun and my light, should only be immersed in happiness rather than the tragedy unfolding before us.

"Can't we save him?" I questioned, my eyes meeting with spheres matching my son's. Nezumi pondered for a moment before he answered, "the escape pod."

"You have to take him, I'll hold the guards off as long as I can."

Blue spheres widened in fear and shock as his own tears threatened to fall, "Kaya, you can't. They'll…They'll-"

"Please, just save Yusei…" I begged. Our gazes locked and he knew this was the only way. He leaned down and kissed my lips before we turned to our child, our future, and our joy. I said, "I can't repeat this everyday so listen well Yusei…"

When I finished I ran my stroked Yusei's hair for the last time before I kissed his forehead. I indulged myself on another kiss from my husband for this would the last time I could see his gorgeous face and our child. Yusei began crying once more as his hands reached for me. Could he sense my departure? Turning quickly so my heart wouldn't shatter, I exited out the door and down the hall to meet the guards from before. I immediately spun on heels down a different hall.

_This is motherly advice to you, eat various foods so you grow up strong and tall, taller than me, alright?_

Lasers fired from all directions behind me. I could see some sail above my head to collide with the monochromatic walls. I felt the sting when some grazed my skin but I didn't falter. I couldn't. Not while I could still distance them from my beloveds.

_Make a lot of friends, unlike your nerdy parents. They are strength and pillars of support and love._

My breath grew haggard as my limbs screamed for rest. Ignoring the limits I was reaching, I continued trekking down the maze of the research department. I was reaching the end of the R sector and I knew I didn't know the S sector well. I would get lost and I hoped…so would these guards chasing me.

_Be loving, Yusei. All people need love in their life. If they don't have any, try to show what kindness I'm sure you have in that big heart of yours. Yet another trait your daddy gave you._

I ran down a corridor and met with a giant steel door. It was locked and I couldn't access it. This door was my dead end. Guns cocked behind me as I faced the inevitable. Tears fell again, but this time it wasn't of sorrow but happiness. I did what I could to keep them from you…Nezumi…Yusei…

_The last and most important thing that I want you to never forget my little star…_

A smile graced my face as red light pierced my form. I didn't feel it, nor the ground I landed against. Red seeped from my wounds as my strength ebbed away. The fluorescent lights suspended above me became and enveloping luminescence. As the last of my life left me I saw Nezumi along with a person, a clone of my husband. My mind automatically registered this as Yusei. Those mature eyes seemed to bore into mine, waiting intently for my final piece of advice.

_Never forget that your parents always have and will love you…_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Yeah, this was what I imagined happening to Mrs. Fudo at the time of Zero Reverse. I noticed that no one writes about her. Oh and note: Nezumi is the name I made up for Yusei's father. Despite popular belief, I doubt 'Hakase' is Yusei's father's name because the word 'hakase' means 'professor' in Japanese. And I think it was used as and honorific like -san or -chan to say Fudo-hakase or 'Professor Fudo'. _

_Please review._


End file.
